You're my Burn Notice
by akiddep
Summary: Remember back when Mike and Jesse couldn't get along because Mike got him burned? Then one day everything was back to normal. Well this is the story how Jesse and Mike got things back to normal. Slash.


Title: You're my Burn Notice

Pairing: Michael Weston and Jesse Porter

Rating M for M/M sex

Category Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of the characters.

Summary: Remember back when Mike and Jesse couldn't get along because Mike got him burned? Then one day everything was back to normal. Well this is the story how Jesse and Mike got things back to normal. Slash.

[- .. +]

My name is Jesse Porter. I use to be a spy, until Michael Weston put a burn notice out on me. I was blacklisted. Until I knew who burned me I couldn't go or do anything.

Michael Weston needed the help of Jesse Porter. He couldn't do this new job without him and whether he liked it or not the man was part of his team. So if that meant that he was going to have to beg Jessie to stay on the team, then that's what he was going to have to do. Plus Fiona wasn't gong to let it go until the boys made up and played nice.

"Open the door Jesse. I know you are in there." Michael shouted to Jessie through the apartment door. It took him a while to track Jesse down once he moved out of his mother's house so he wasn't just going to leave now. "Jesse, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

"Mike, I told you I wasn't talking to anyone other than Fiona." Jesse shouted back through the door.

"Fiona's not here, Jesse, all you get is me."

Jesse opened the apartment door wide and Michael pushed his way through the door. "Well come on in Mike, there's nothing to talk about though."

"Jesse, I'm sorry you got burned but I can fix it, if you choice to come back and work this case."

"Fiona was the only one that could get me back and if she's not here. I guess that you will have to do," Jesse said as his angry plan ran through his head.

"That's great at least we are making some progress."

"Good." Jesse said as he put his hand on his pant zipper and zipped it down. "Now you can get on your knees." Jesse made sure to pull his cock out so Michael would understand what he wanted.

_This is the situation every male spy tries to avoid. But first rule of spy conduct trumps everything else. First rule is to always remain in control of the situation. On your knees with a grown man's cock in your mouth is staying in control of the situation. _

Michael Weston put less space between him and Jesse Porter. Neither man was willing to step down from this situation. Michael needed Jesse more than he needed him so Mike got down on his knees and took Jesse in his mouth.

Mike did what he knew every man liked, kind of like the way Fiona does it to him. Jesse didn't really make any sound whether he was enjoying himself but Mike kept going. Jesse wouldn't ask him to do this if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Suddenly, two strong man hands took hold on each side of his face and slammed him into the wall.

"Relax, Mike." Jesse commanded never removing his death grip. "Just keep your mouth open. Relax."

Jesse put his thumbs in Mike's mouth to stretch it further open. He slowly began to thrust his dick in and out of Mike's mouth. Once he was confident Mike was relaxed and wasn't going to bite down on him he thrust his dick a little further and further in. He pushed it in until it began to hit the back of Mike's throat.

Now Jesse was enjoying himself. Michael could hear his breath began to get sharper and his was moaning – very manly, but moaning. He had a good reflex from having to eat all kinds of different things from his various overseas missions. But he was still worried that Jesse was going to cum in his mouth. Then just like that Jesse stopped.

"Get up and get your clothes off."

_Once__a__mission__has__begun__it__'__s__almost__impossible__to__stop__it__without__anything__short__of__a__miracle.__If__you__can__'__t__remain__in__control__then__you__have__to__go__with__the__flow__and__hope__to__hell__that__everything__works__out__in__the__end__like__you__wanted__it__too._

Michael Weston walked over to Jesse's bed, which wasn't really that far away from the entrance, and slowly started to take his clothes off. Michael could feel Jesse's eyes on him the entire time. He couldn't look at the man once he knew what was going to happen.

Michael had stripped himself down to just his pants when Jesse Porter came up behind him and firmly took a hold of his manhood.

"Maybe you'll work a little faster once you have something to lose." Jesse began to rub him under his pants until Michael was closing his eyes and leaning back into the man's broad shoulder.

Then Jesse unhooked Mike's belt and popped his pants open. The man slipped his hand in Michael's boxers and took hold of his penis. He began to stroke it until Mike was bucking into his hand and completely lost in the stimulation. Jesse pulled off the rest of Mike's clothes and threw the other burned spy onto his bed face down.

Jesse climbs on top of him and grabs one of his pillows. He slips it underneath Mike's cock; it'll come in handy later.

"Suck on them." Jesse commands Mike when he puts two fingers into his mouth. "Get them nice and wet. They are going to be inside you soon." Michael tried to get them as wet as possible or at least try to keep Jesse's fingers in his mouth longer so they would be in his ass later rather than sooner.

But Jesse was impatient. He takes his fingers out of Mike's mouth and inserts his middle finger inside Mike's entrance. He feels the man squirm underneath him from the invasion but Mike stays in place underneath him. He moves his finger around trying to find that spot that is going to make Michael Weston cum undone.

Mike let out a beautiful manly moan when Jesse finally found it. He began to thrust his hips into the pillow Jesse placed underneath him. He felt himself being stretched again with a second finger inside of him. This one was uncomfortable and he started to feel a burn underneath all that pleasure. Jesse sure had done this before.

Once Jesse was satisfied that Michael Weston was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out and spit into his hand. He slicked his spit over himself and positioned himself behind Mike. He slowly pushed in and waited to let Mike adjust before he put himself all the way in until skin was touching skin.

Michael grabbed his cock and began to stroke it in time to Jesse's thrusts. But Jesse pulled his hand away and placed it above his head.

"No, Mike, you are going to cum from just my cock." It wasn't like Jesse was being a selfish lover. He was making this as enjoyable an experience for Mike as possible. The man was moaning like he liked it. Jesse made sure to increase the speed and strength of his thrust so Mike's cock would rub into the pillow beneath him.

"Say my name," Jesse whispered into his ear. Michael had come this far so it wasn't that hard of a request to follow.

"Jesse. Jesse." Jesse's thrust became also uncontrollable in him.

"Say it louder Mike. Scream like you are my bitch."

"JESSE. JESSE. JESSE!" It was all he could do as his cum came squirting out of his cock. It coated Jesse's pillow white.

Jesse took hold of the man's hips and pulled his body into every one of his thrusts. Michael was so limp underneath him he flew around like a rag doll. Jesse finally came inside Michael Weston. He didn't wait around to cuddle with the man or anything like that because that's not what this was about. He was just evening the score. He was closing the deal on this new arrangement between them.

"Get cleaned up and out of my bed. Oh and Mike, I won't go around telling people about this." Jesse Porter walked into his bathroom and closed the door behind him. "I want you gone by the time I get out."

_Despite__what__has__been__done__in__a__job__you__always__feel__better__once__everything__is__all__said__and__done.__Sometimes__you__have__to__make__more__exceptions__for__some__jobs__than__others.__But__to__keep__a__man__like__Jesse__Porter__on__my__team__I__would__have__done__a__lot__more__for__a__lot__less._


End file.
